Science, Fiction, And Big Honkin' Space Guns
by wackyjacqs
Summary: "Y'know, Carter," Jack said, clearing his throat, "Is this really such a good idea?" "It was your idea, Sir." "Yeah... It seemed like a good idea at the time." Short, missing scene for Season 5, 'Ascension'.


**A/N: Happy New Year everyone!**

**This idea popped into my head last night when I was partaking in a writing sprint; I then discovered that today is 'Science Fiction Day'. True story. So I decided to tidy up the idea and post it.**

** I thought it might be fun. It also, may have, sounded more amusing in my head. I apologize in advance.**

**Missing scene for S5 'Ascension'. S/J, a little. If you squint. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Science, Fiction And Big Honkin' Space Guns <strong>

* * *

><p>Sam pulled three bottles of beer from the fridge and placed them on the kitchen worktop alongside a can of soda.<p>

She could hear Daniel's voice coming from the front den and smirked as he heard him direct numerous questions at Teal'c. It turned out the Colonel wasn't the only member of SG-1 who had skipped over a certain experience – hence the reason for this particular team night.

"I can see your smirk from here, Carter," the man himself accused as he stood behind her, arms folded across his chest. "Stop it."

Slowly, Sam turned around to face her Commanding Officer, but didn't bother trying to hide her amusement. She was about to respond, when the Jaffa's deep voice drifted in from the den.

"I think it would be beneficial if you learned to exercise patience this evening, Daniel Jackson. All will soon be revealed."

"Oh for cryin' out loud," Jack mumbled.

Sam chuckled, then turned to pick up the drinks.

"Y'know, Carter," Jack said, clearing his throat, "Is this really such a good idea?"

"It was _your_ idea, Sir."

"Yeah." He sighed heavily. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Feeling sorry for her CO, Sam gave him a placating smile. "How bad could it be?"

He raised an eyebrow, silently challenging her to continue that thought, when she added, "It'll be fine."

"Why do we even need to do this anyway? Can't you just... I don't know. Give me the Cliff Notes version?"

Sam couldn't help it. She laughed at his suggestion, shaking her head as she handed him a beer.

"Thanks, Carter. But really… how about them notes?"

"No notes, Sir. You've got to do this yourself."

"Technically, as I'm the one who gives the orders around here, I don't think I _have _to do anything."

Sam smiled. "Not this time, Sir. Everyone has to do this at least once."

"When did you do it?"

"The first time? 1983."

"That made you –"

"15, Sir."

Jack ran a hand over his face, as he was reminded of the age gap between himself and the woman standing before him.

"Did you like it?"

"I never said I liked it."

"Way to sell the experience, Carter," he grumbled, causing Sam to grimace.

"Sorry." She took a sip of her beer before continuing. "Permission to speak freely, Sir?"

He regarded her for a moment, then nodded. "Sure."

"You've faced entire armies of Jaffa before and complained less. What's the problem?"

"It's _science fiction_, Carter," he retorted, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's Star Wars. And we're only watching the first movie in the Trilogy this evening. We're breaking you – and Daniel – in gently."

"Gee, thanks."

Sam bit back a sigh. "The premise is interesting, Sir, and there's spaceships and –"

"Big honkin' space guns?"

"And Carrie Fisher," Sam added, smirking at the Colonel's approving look.

"Carrie Fisher, eh? I liked her in The Blues Brothers."

"I've never seen it."

Jack couldn't hide his surprise – and horror – at the Major's confession. "You've never watched The Blues Brothers?"

"No, Sir."

"And there I was thinking you were cool, Carter."

"_O'Neill!_"

Their conversation was cut off as Teal'c's voice echoed through the house. "Yeah, T?"

"If yourself and Major Carter are ready to partake in movie night, Daniel Jackson is becoming _most_ impatient."

The two Air Force officers shared a look, before Jack sighed heavily.

"Alright, Sam. I'll make you a deal. If I agree to watch Star Wars, will you watch The Blues Brothers?"

"Yes, Sir."

He took a large swig of beer. "Okay, let's do this."

Sam followed the Colonel into the den, taking up a spot on the opposite end of the small couch. As Teal'c pressed play and the film started, Jack nudged Sam's shoulder. She glanced over, and was met with a pleading look. She shook her head, letting him know that he was not getting out of it. She then shifted slightly and placed a hand on the Colonel's arm.

"May the force be with you, Sir," she smirked, as she turned her attention back to the television screen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm just going to go... hide in a corner. And cringe. :)**


End file.
